switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Buttermitt
The Time Sorceress, also known as Time Buttermitt, is the Second heroine of the Twinkle Star Sprites series, similar to Amitie from Puyo Puyo in regards of Voice, Role, and Debut. In this page, Time Buttermitt will be referred to as the Time Sorceress, because coincidentally, her initials is EXACTLY the same as Terry Bogard's, which led to Confusing Controversies. See here for her general role. In the Fantendo Switch timeline, the Time Sorceress has made several playable appearances in Nintendo related games and crossovers. The Time Sorceress has been a Playable Kart Racer, a Super Smash Bros. Fighter, a Pop iDOL in Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival, a playable role in Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites, a playable role in Fatal Fury x Twinkle Star Sprites, as well as a playable role in an insane crossover title: Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice. Character Bio While Load Ran is the Princess of the Twinkle Star Land, the Time Sorceress is that, a witch (BANJO-KAZOOIE FANS TRIGGER WARNING!!) who is filled with determination (UNDERTALE FANS TRIGGER WARNING!!) to become a Legend of all Witches (AMITIE FANS TRIGGER WARNING!!). Playable Roles in other games Aside from Twinkle Star Sprites, the Time Sorceress has made several playable roles in other games, already listed above. The following roles that the Time Sorceress has in the games she crossed over in are as follows. As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter Since the Time Sorceress is Load Ran's Echo Fighter, the moveset is already established, only with minor changes. Miscellaneous Alternate Costumes # Default Pink # Red color # Orange Color # Yellow Color # Green color # Teal color # Cyan Color # Blue Color # Purple Color # Black color # Gold color Idle Animations Time Buttermitt has the same idle animations as Load Ran Taunts # Time Buttermitt twirls once and says: "Come on!" # Time Buttermitt poses with her tongue out, winks, and has a peace sign on her right hand. # Time Buttermitt taps her right shoe twice. Cheer Time Sorceress! Time Sorceress! Time Sorceress! Victory Animations # Time Buttermitt lands from her broom saying: "YATTA!" # Time Buttermitt dances around beautifully, and poses elegantly. # Time Buttermitt hops on her broom, flies around, and says: "I am Good!" Losing Animation Time Buttermitt claps to the winner with a smile. As a Kart Racer in the Mario Kart Tournaments General information regarding Time Buttermitt's presence in the racing series As a medium-lightweight kart racer, and part of the 10 DLC racers along with Load Ran, the Time Sorceress has her own kart, the Knight, representing the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR GSR, which is a medium weight kart with the acceleration of 4.5, top speed of 5.3, handling of 5.3, grip of 6.0, and aerodynamics of 4.2. Super Mario Kart Ultimate is the third game that the Time Sorceress encountered with Amitie, the first two games being Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History). Role in Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Story Mode: Kart Khaos In the intro, the Time Sorceress shares the same intro with Load Ran, Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Ringo Andou. In the first unique cutscene for race 1-2, the Time Sorceress and Amitie are at the starting grid, waiting for the next signal for a race. When Wario, Yoshi, and Donkey Kong, who are in a three way quarrel, and they are not paying attention, the Time Sorceress caused attraction by attacking Yoshi with a magic bullet. Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong were very angry, and the Time Sorceress taunts at the three, which causes Amitie to giggle, and the three angry boys challenge the duo to a race. Amitie shares this cutscene and race event. In the second unique cutscene, for race 2-6, when the Time Sorceress is at another starting grid, she is with a Teal Inkling Boy, who is drinking a lemon tea that he just bought from the colosseum's food court. The Teal Inkling Boy is also at the starting grid with the Time Sorceress, and when Ness and Lucas came along, the two Earthbound boys challenged the Time Sorceress and the Teal Inkling Boy to race them. In the third unique cutscene for race 3-4, the Time Sorceress is with Princess Daisy, Jill Dozer, ACNL Pink Villager Girl, and Toadette, when Waluigi, Funky Kong, and Birdo are being chased by Luigi, who is seen with his creepy death stare. Daisy tells the Time Sorceress to be careful about Luigi, since the previous events that occurred to him in the past. Toadette warns the Time Sorceress, that Luigi is taking Kart Races... too seriously, which gave everyone in town the establishment that whenever Luigi starts driving a car, his persona changes drastically, to something, that the Time Sorceress should not see. So, the Time Sorceress, Daisy, Jill, and Toadette have a race together to take their minds away from the Luigi fiasco. In the fourth unique cutscene for race 4-2, the Time Sorceress is at the lounge, when suddenly, Magikoopa, Spike, Goomba, Shy Guy, and Koopa Troopa, came, violently punching the Time Sorceress out of the lounge, causing a window to break, and then, the Magikoopa taunts at the Time Sorceress with the Goomba, the Spike, the Shy Guy, and the Koopa Troopa laughing at her. This angers the Time Sorceress, and she proceeds to take them down. In the fifth unique cutscene for race 5-3, the Time Sorceress encounters the 2 Earthbound Boys: Ness and Lucas. The two then taunt at her. The Time Sorceress giggles as she thinks those two boys are cute, and so, she decides to race them. In the sixth unique cutscene for race 6-2, the Time Sorceress is at the Mountains, when Rosie, margie, and Isabelle approach her, and Isabelle insults her. The Time Sorceress then saw them driving away, and she is so enraged because the last time she checked, Isabelle wasn't rude, so she chases after them. In the climax, she shares BOTH the climax and the Epilogue cutscenes with Load Ran. As a Pop iDOL in Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival In the SNK Neo Geo Vega installment of Pretty Rhythm Superstar Festival, a Syn Sophia three-way game, with Pretty Rhythm, PriPara, and Kiratto Pri-Chan combined, Time Buttermitt and Load Ran are included as guest characters in the game, but only these two are the guest characters from SNK, while Lip, Windy, and Sherbet from Panel de Pon are the guest characters for the Nintendo Switch exclusive, while Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Ringo Andou, are the guest characters in the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance exclusive installment. Both Time Buttermitt and Load Ran share one same song: the original intro of Twinkle Star Sprites. Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice Time Buttermitt and Load Ran are playable characters in the game, along with Reimu Hakurei and the Touhou cast, as well as the Twinkle Star Sprites cast. Panel de Puyo Puyo Twinkle Star Sprites Time Buttermitt, Load Ran, and their friends from Twinkle Star Sprites are playable characters in this game, crossing over with Furil, Amitie, and characters from Puyo Puyo and Panel de Pon respectively. Role in the Community Time Buttermitt also has a healthy fandom just like Load Ran, but like any other character, upon entering the Super Smash Bros. series via Ultimate as a DLC Echo Fighter for Load Ran, she has given birth to a group of toxic fans and haters. Why her fandom is healthy? Similar to Load Ran's Fans, the Time Sorceress' fans are healthy because: # Time Buttermitt's fans are mostly well behaved and kind people regardless of age. # They are right that Twinkle Star Sprites should be famous worldwide. # They are very grateful to Sakurai for adding Time Buttermitt to Super Smash Bros. This was unexpected for them since at the time the franchise was niche in the west, they think Smash won't let her be a Fighter, and that she would just be a trophy if Terry made it in, but here she is, Load Ran's Echo Fighter in the Fantendo Switch timeline of Smash Ultimate. # They are right that she is suitable for a Happy-go-Lucky fighting party game like the entire Super Smash Bros series. # They are also good players who are very open to newcomer players of Twinkle Star Sprites. # They also make great fanarts of Time Buttermitt as a character, even the NSFW ones have amazing artstyles, even though those are rare given how obscure the series is despite the crossovers with Puyo Puyo, Smash Bros, Mario Kart, Pretty Rhythm, Touhou, Undertale, and Panel de Pon. # They are right that even Time Buttermitt herself deserves a spot as one of SNK's Mascots alongside Terry Bogard, Marco Rossi, Athena Asamiya, Nakoruru, Mai Shiranui, and many more. # They also make great crossover fanfictions to other franchises such as Touhou and Undertale which led to SNK, ZUN, and Toby Fox to co-operate and develop the game: Touhou X Twinkle Star Sprites: Forces of Justice where Load Ran, Time Buttermitt, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and their friends must fight against evil monsters who resemble the Undertale characters and awaken a young Princess who was defeated in battle prior to the game's events. Why her time period also has toxic followers? Like Load Ran's toxic fans, the Time Sorceress' fans can be toxic because: # Time Buttermitt's Inclusion and Debut in Smash Ultimate of the Fantendo Switch timeline is the prime cause of toxicity, which not only pushes the series to instant fame and a massive hit in the start of the 2020s, but also has intoxicated many fandoms online. # There are people who OVERPRAISE The Time Sorceress to GODLIKE Levels, even though she turns into some kind of bear-dog creature at the end of La Petite Princesse's story, which also led to people making Cringeworthy jokes where she is filled with DETERMINATION when she and Twinkle Star Sprites has LITERALLY NOTHING to do with Undertale aside from that crossover game with Touhou. # Memers also joined the Hype train and began posting memes about Time Buttermitt's debut in Smash. # They also spam her various Catchphrases in Smash Bros Ultimate's Online Plays! # Go!Animators also used Time Buttermitt's sudden fame as an Advantage for the Go!Animate Videos where she is also a Hero who proudly punishes the Go!Animate Troublemaker characters and Baby show characters, but considering the fact that the Baby Show fandoms are FAR WORSE than the hatedoms in this Fantendo Switch timeline, it's justified enough. # Fanarts that feels insulting to characters that didn't make it to Smash are also present, such as artworks that depict Time Buttermitt and her 3 Challenger Pack associates INSULT the Assist Trophy characters for NO reason. # They ship her with Amitie, which doesn't seem wrong since Time Buttermitt and Amitie have some similarities in status and voice, that is until you REALIZED THAT THEY EVEN WENT TO MAKE PORN OUT OF THE TWO! WHAT THE HELL?! (At least there are Amazing art-styles though) # Toxic JDM Fans also Praise her and Join the Hypewagon when Time Buttermitt is announced as a DLC Racer in Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) and drives a car that resembles the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR GSR, WHAT THE HELL?! The Car's Name is the Knight, and it's NOT The Same Car, you IDIOTS! Link, Princess Zelda, Marth, Shulk, Pit, Load Ran, Arle Nadja, Amitie, and Ringo Andou are also victims to this! Why her haters are a BIG Pain in the ASS? Toxic people hate Time Buttermitt because: # her haters and enemies came from the Already Toxic Super Smash Bros. fanbase, and many Toxic fans from Baby Shows, as well as Video Game haters. # Some haters from the Smash community who are NOT Excited about Time Buttermitt went so far by Badmouthing her with these kinds of unfriendly phrases (And some are just profane) such as: #* "WHO IS THIS B*TCH?!" #* "NOBODY KNOWS THIS SL*T!" #* "WHO INVITED THIS THOT?!" #* "NO ONE GIVES A SH*T TO THIS SCUMBAG!" # The Toxic Smash Fans hate her debut in Smash because they wanted other characters instead of her such as: Doomguy, Scorpion, Sora, Sans, Steve, Fortnite Guy, Freddy Fazbear, Baldi, Son Goku, Shrek, SpongeBob, Iron Man, Superman, The Powerpuff Girls, Waluigi, Ashley, Geno, Paper Mario, and Shadow the Hedgehog. # The haters also came from games that are NOT intended for all ages, such as Fortnite and DOOM. Fortnite fans already loathe Load Ran which is bad enough, and now they do EXACTLY THE SAME to the Time Sorceress because they want Jonesy to join instead of her because they want to make the Whole Fighters cringe at the Victory Royale dances; and the DOOM fans wanted Doomguy to RIP and TEAR Everyone in the Roster and SHOOT them with the BFG9000 and send the fighters to DEEP HELL instead of Time Buttermitt who is just goofing off with Mario and Co. Trivia # Since Time Buttermitt is Load Ran's Echo Fighter, she became the second SNK Female character to become playable in the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Smash Ultimate. # When Time Buttermitt was announced, many people began asking why she has the same initials as Terry Bogard, but since SNK claims that this is just coincidental, things get unsettling. # Time Buttermitt, not only gained instant fame ever since her confirmation as a Smash Echo Fighter to Load Ran, but also gained a rather toxic following because of this. # Time Buttermitt gave birth to a toxic fanbase who worships her as a GOD and they shoehorn her into any other games in existence, such as Undertale, to the point that a group of people dared modding Undertale's Frisk with TIme Buttermitt as the replacing protagonist, and that the mod turns everyone being Evil, and even the Mercy and Act features are completely taken off. # Time Buttermitt's Toxic Fanclub also started BULLYING the Bethesda Fandom and the HALO Fandom simply because Doomguy and Master Chief didn't make it. # Time Buttermitt also gotten a LOT of hate from these fandoms from Call of Duty, Grand Theft Auto, Fortnite, DOOM, and Halo, who wanted her replaced with: Doomguy, Master Chief, Any GTA Protagonist, Any Fortnite Skin, and the COD Soldier. # The Toxic 9 year olds who played American Video Games also bashed Time Buttermitt's Japanese voice, and that they say they want Menacing characters to replace her, and these toxic little brats are also Edgelords who DISRESPECT the more mature gamers' opinions. These toxic brats didn't realize that the Hardcore gamers who are healthy just tolerated her Japanese voice. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:SNK NEO-GEO Characters Category:Crossover Element Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Mario Kart series Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Firearm Based Characters Category:Witches Category:Time Manipulators Category:Twinkle Star Sprites